


Smothied Updates

by DimecallSmothied



Category: DimecallSmothied
Genre: Outside updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimecallSmothied/pseuds/DimecallSmothied
Summary: Updates on what I’m doing, story changes or additions, or even new story ideas that may come in the future!Ch 2- Coats and Scarves update Mar 7 2021Ch 3- Coats and Scarves chapter added Mar 10 2021Ch 4- The Greatest Fears posted and notes Mar 11
Kudos: 1





	1. Update (Coats and Scarves + new story ideas)

Hello! Welcome to my update book  
This is meant to keep people up to date on my stories.

I am also willing to answer questions in the comments

Coats and Scarves  
Chapter 4 may be a while, I don’t know what exactly I want to write for it (you think it would be easier considering I have a crush on Albedo)

New story ideas  
I had a dream where I went to a camp thing with Razor so that might be a thing

Coats and Scarves sequel?  
Yes, a sequel


	2. Coats and scarves next chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coats and Scarves

The next chapter is coming soon!  
This one features Albedo and Sucrose  
It took a while because I’ve had a strange lack of inspiration and time to work on it

But now the Lumine half of the chapter is finished, and I just need to finish Aether’s bit

Thank you all for reading!


	3. Coats and Scarves chapter added

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coats and Scarves

Coats and scarves chapter four was updated on Mar 10.

I don't really have anything else to add here


	4. New story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New story

The Greatest Fears

Albedo finds a rock that gives people nightmares  
So he invited his friends over for a little experiment

I’m either going to put Albedo/Kaeya or Albedo/Diluc

It’s not super important to the plot either way

Their chapters are based on different stories, fanart, designs, etc that I’ve seen  
Except for Hu Tao’s, hers is original


End file.
